memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Der'kal Approach
(Space, outside of Der'kal space) A shuttle flees from three Der'kal ships in hot pursuit of it as the ship is heading back to Federation space its taking hits from the three ship's energy beams lancing out from the front of their ships. (Der'kal shuttle cockpit) This is Commander Chloe Sullivan to any Federation starship out there I'm under attack by three Der'kal warships I've taken heavy damage my shields won't last long Chloe says as she transmits the distress call. Warning sensors picking up warp signature bearing 223 mark 889 the computer says as Chloe looks up and sees a Daedalus class battle cruiser. This is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston you seem to be on the wrong side of your border I recommend that you turn your ships around before we have to hurt you Captain Tyson says over the communications system. (Space, outside of Der'kal space) The three ships turn around and leap back into warp. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Well that went well says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Captain Tyson. He nods at her in agreement. Bring that shuttle aboard then take us back to Earth Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenants Cole and Y'Cari. Both officers nod. (Space, outside of Der'kal space) The Kingston takes the shuttle aboard then leaps back into warp and heads back to Earth with Chloe aboard. (Earth, Houston, Texas, Reba's house) Typhuss and Kira wake up to a sun rise over the horizon as Kira gets up and looks at her husband still sleeping. Hey sleepy head time to get up Kira says as she kisses her husband on the forehead. Typhuss opens his eyes and sees Kira. Sleep well? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Yeah I did Kira says as she kisses his cheek. Typhuss and Kira cuddle in the guest bed. I saw you brought padds on the war Kira says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kira and puts on his regular clothes as Kira looks at him. Typhuss Kira says looking at him. What? says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira shows him the tactical padds she got from his bag. What's your point? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I'm not mad at you I know you're worried about the fleet Kira says as the cover unwraps around her. And I feel cold Kira says as she wraps the covers back around her to keep her warm. Typhuss walks down the steps and sees John Tyson sitting there talking with Reba along with Chloe. Typhuss morning buddy John says as he sees Typhuss. What are you two doing here says Typhuss as he looks at John and Chloe. We've got trouble buddy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Whatever it is you can handle it on your own, I'm on vacation on the orders of Doctor Loews, my chief medical officer says Typhuss. Typhuss just hear what we have to say before you make your choice buddy says John as he looks at Typhuss.